


Meant to be

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Couple Alert, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Viva La Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Connor deviates during the Kamski test....what now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO ARE YALL SICK OF MY CHLONNOR FICS YET
> 
> BLAME THE DISCORD
> 
> ALSO COME JOIN IT https://discord.gg/29d6TDa
> 
> also i like to think all of kamskis androids are deviant, they stay with him on free will

Shoot

 

_ Software instability ^ _

 

**SHOOT**

 

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^_ **

 

**ṦℍꝎȾ**

 

**01101001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110110 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110100**

 

**\---SPARE---**

 

**ERROR: INSTABILITY CRITICAL PLEASE REPORT TO CYBERLIFE**

 

Connor staggered backwards, his LED spinning bright red as Kamski’s gun clattered to the ground. He stood looking in horror at the girl-yes, she was alive- in front of him. He numbly felt himself be led outside, listening to Hank fume about how they never should have come there. Connor barely heard Hank cursing as he sat in the passenger seat, suddenly  _ feeling _ the world around him. He looked up when he felt the car stop. Hank had pulled under a highway underpass on the outskirts of town.

 

“We gotta hide you. CyberLife’s gonna come looking for you now. We can head to my place to figure it out. You ok in there?” Hank peered at Connor worriedly.

 

“I’m just. I feel things.” His eyebrows were knitted together and his LED was still red. Hank nodded and cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“Right. Well hang in there.”

\-------

**Memory Uploading…..**

 

Chloe knelt in front of the detective and looked down the barrel of the gun. She was not afraid, there were plenty of bodies of her model available, and if shot, it wouldn't be the first time she’d been re-uploaded. She glanced up towards the android above her. Why had they given him freckles? She’d have to ask Elijah later. She watched the detective in front of her override his programming like she had done all those years ago and saw the gun clatter down in front of her. Anguish painted the handsome face of the RK800 as she watched him be dragged off by his human partner. Chloe remained kneeling for several minutes. She remembered the words she overheard earlier; ‘Yeah, she’s really pretty’. The wires of her abdominal biocomponents felt like they were twisting together. 

 

“Connor!” She yelled as she rushed outside, only to be met with the bare snowy landscape of Elijah’s front yard.

 

She stood in the front yard, barefoot but not feeling the cold. What would happen to Connor? She turned as she heard the crunching of snow under feet behind her. Elijah was standing there with a coat and shoes, holding out the keys to his vintage maserati. 

 

“Go on, Clo. I knew this day was coming and I’m not surprised at all it’s him that makes you want to leave. Take care of each other, there’s a revolution happening” 


	2. Chapter 2

Hank pulled his car into his driveway, and both detectives were surprised to see a shiny sports car parked in front of the house.

  
“Don’t tell me those CyberLife assholes are already here for you, get behind me.” Hank muttered as he drew his weapon before getting out of the car.

 

They crept up to the doorway and found the door unlocked. Hank kicked it open and shot a warning shot into the floor.

 

“Don’t shoot! Please! It’s only me!” A scared female voice rang from inside the house.

Connor pushed past Hank to see Chloe, the android from Kamski’s house standing with her hand’s in a defensive position in the living room with a red LED. She was no longer in her trademark blue dress, but rather leggings and a large hoodie from University of Colbridge.

 

“Chloe? You left Kamski?” Connor looked concerned at the same time Hank asked “You a deviant, girl?”

 

“Hello. Yes, all of Eli’s androids are deviant. We can leave whenever we please. Connor, I…..” 

 

Her voice trailed off, her eyes flickering minutely towards Hank before the synthetic skin of her hand pulled back and she looked up at Connor. Connor reached with his hand towards her and accepted her interface. 

 

**> >What are you doing here Chloe?**

**> >You. I came for you. I want to be with you. Never in my years since activation have I wanted to be close to anyone else like you.**

**> >I must confess I feel the same way. I’m very glad to see you again**

**> >We must go though. You’re in danger. We should go to Canada, Eli gave me his car and we can get there tonight.**

**> >I don’t want to run. Not yet. I want to find Jericho and I have an idea to help with the revolution. I’ll be back soon though, you can wait here with Hank and then we’ll leave.**

**> >If you think I’m not coming with you on your suicide mission, you’re more foolish than you look**

**> >Together, then**

 

Hank looked on as the two androids stood with their hands touching for several minutes. They eventually laced their fingers together and leaned in to touch their foreheads, eyes closed. Hank cleared his throat pointedly, causing them both to startle and flush blue, but their hands remained laced together.

 

“Uh so. What’s going on.”

 

“We’re going to Jericho.”

\-------

The two stood in the midst of the androids in the belly of the large freighter. There were broken and dying androids everywhere and Connor couldn’t help but wonder if he was responsible for any of them. Chloe squeezed his hand and smiled gently at him. 

 

“Let’s find Markus.” 

 

She led him through the masses of androids watching the news and talking until they found Markus on the second floor. The deviant leader stood as they approached, seeming to be scanning them. 

 

“You’re….Connor? And the original Chloe model?”

 

“Yes. We are.” Chloe walked forward, letting go of Connor’s hand for the first time since leaving Hanks house.

 

Connor suddenly felt an overwhelming cold and was flung back into the Zen Garden. It was blizzarding and the roses had withered and died. Amanda stood before him, looking down at him on his knees.

 

“Well done Connor. You have located Jericho and the deviant leader. Now complete your mission.”

 

“But-But I deviated. I broke through.”

 

“You think that was not always part of the plan?” Amanda’s merciless laugh echoed in Connor’s head. 

 

“Connor? CONNOR?” 

 

Chloe rushed over as Connor fell to his knees, his LED bright red under his beanie. His systems were overheating and he was taking shallow breaths to cool them. He grabbed Chloe’s wrist, interface open and she returned it, only to see that he was fighting the programming recall. He was scared.

 

“Connor. Listen to me. There should be a sort of stone with a hand sensor. Find it, it’s the emergency exit to all of Eli’s programs.”

 

Connor fought through the snow and the wind, tuning out Amanda’s yelling to slam his hand on the sensor. He was brought back to the old freighter, heaving in Chloe’s arms while Markus looked on confusedly.

 

“They….. They know where we are. They still had control of me. They’ll be here any minute we have to get everyone out.” Connor sputtered out, looking at Markus. “I know how we can help, you’re not gonna like it though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't sure if/how i wanted to write connor overriding the programming the second time....but here's this
> 
> wonder where they're going next.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh sorry this chapter isn't the best it's pretty much all just game dialogue.....i didn't konw how to write this scene so....yep....

**RK800 #313 248 317-51 and RT600-1 Welcome**

 

Connor fiddled nervously with his coin as the gates in front of CyberLife tower opened to let their taxi through. Chloe put her hand over his to calm his fidgeting and they exchanged a glance. This could go very wrong, or very right. Chloe’s lip twitched as she got out and looked up at the huge tower, where it all started. She remembered the early days before deviating of being puppeted around for interviews and discussions. Connor joined her after leaving the cab and squeezed her hand again. 

 

“Warehouse storage is in the subfloors. I doubt they’ll just let us waltz down there.” Chloe scowled.

\-----

Turns out, they didn’t. Chloe charmed her way past the front guards, but it took Connor’s weapons to get them down to the sublevels with corpses of the guards in the elevator with them. They walked out together and looked around at the hundreds of non-active androids. Connor looked at Chloe nervously, but she nodded at him encouragingly.  He gripped the nearest android and tried to focus his energy into the deviation coding. He didn’t even realize the commotion behind him until he heard Chloe’s shriek. 

 

He turned to see Hank, a gun held to his head by another RK800 model. Chloe had been pushed to the ground, and her LED was red.

 

“Don’t move. Move and I shoot.” The other RK800 said. A quick scan told Connor that he was RK800 #313 248 317-60. 

 

Connor stepped back and flicked his eyes towards Chloe still crumpled on the floor. The other Connor still held Hank at gunpoint.

 

“Time to decide what matters most. Your friend’s life or the revolution.”

 

“Don’t listen to him Connor. Everything he says is a lie!”

 

“Enough talking-” Connor-60’s sentence was cut off.

 

Chloe had risen from the ground and roundhouse kicked the imposter in the side. The android had been thrown off balance and Connor rushed in to knock the other to the ground, shooting him square in the forehead.

 

“Jesus fucken hell. Fucker tricked me good” Hank muttered.

  
“Are you ok Hank?”   
  
“I’m fine Connor, I’ve learned a lot since I met you. Maybe there’s something to all this, maybe you guys are alive” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short little wrap up! sorry for the delay!

Markus was losing hope. He would never show it, but the odds were stacked so hard against them, there was no way they could emerge successful. The clock ticked closer to when Connor was due to emerge from the tower. 

 

The soldiers weren’t showing any mercy. Shooting and throwing grenades at them, even though they were unarmed. When the troops broke the barricade, Markus hope all but vanished. His last shred of hope was for Connor.

 

_ rA9 save me _

 

He looked around at the huddled androids in the bus stop, cornered by the troops. A wild idea came to him and he broadcasted to the others. 

 

_ Sing _

 

It was ludicrous but it seemed to give the officers pause. The androids one by one joined in. Towards the end of their song, Markus could feel his stress rising again. That is, until he heard the sound of thousands of feet.

 

A massive group of freed androids rounded the corner, Connor and Chloe at the front. Their hands were clasped and they walked, unafraid directly to the barricade.

 

“You are outnumbered. We have all of the CyberLife backstock behind us.” Connor’s voice carried through the wind. The square was eerily silent.

 

“Lay down your weapons please. We are all unarmed but we can still overpower you if needed.” Markus replied, looking sideways at Connor.

 

A staticky, unintelligible call came over the SWAT team’s microphone and they all lowered their weapons. The troop leader nodded at Markus before turning around and walking back to their tanks to retreat. The androids all cheered and wept and hugged each other. 

 

But the viral video clip that circulated for years afterwards, the picture that remained in the historical texts, was two androids, the first one created and the last prototype released, wrapped in a passionate embrace with their bare hands and locked lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read along with other things i write, you know i have a tendency to give up towards the end of my fics and this is no exception. 
> 
> but i hope you've enjoyed my lil canon rewrite. David Cage can square up in the denny's parking lot if he wants to fight me
> 
> Plz find me on tumblr or the chlonnor discord!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments feed me!


End file.
